The 1996 Food Quality Protection act mandates a re-evaluation of the risks of long-term exposure of individuals, especially, children, to pesticides. Platypus Technology (TM) represents a radically different approach to determining instantaneous (real time) and cumulative exposure to these environmental agents. This platform technology exploits new principles of biophotonics and nanotechnology that permit amplifications and transduction of molecular recognition events at surfaces into optical signals (Gupta, et. al., Science. 279. 1998). The technology offers speed, sensitivity, simplicity, and economy for environmental monitoring. Results can be interpreted "on site" with minimal training of lay personnel. It is particularly well suited for monitoring chronic, low-level exposure to environmental agents. Platypus Technology (TM) can serve as the basis for a lightweight, nonrestrictive durable personal monitor suitable for active infants and children. In this Phase I proposal, we will determine the optimal strategies for the detection of organophosphates using Platypus Technology. The results of these studies will be used in the construction of a personal dosimeter prototype in Phase II investigations. The detection of organophosphates will serve as a demonstration of the utility of this new platform technology for the rapid, sensitive detection of environmental agents of interest to regulatory and public health agencies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Platypus Technology is a revolutionary platform technology with broad application potential. To fully meet the requirements of the FQPA, 1996, the field of environmental science needs new technologies. Platypus Technology can be the basis for personal, lightweight real time or continuous dosimeters to monitor exposure to environment agents.